fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ten hotel, który przyniósł nam zgubę
Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Odcinek 1. Przed hotelem wysiada Avalon a za nią dwaj dziwni mężczyźni. Wszyscy wchodzą a po chwili tylko Avalon wychodzi. Avalon: 'Witam was w uroczym hotelu w Littletown. Jest w nim porządek, jest cicho a rezydenci?..aż krzyczą ze szczęścia. Za parę minut pod ten hotel podjedzie autobus pełen 15 osób..A ja zmykam. Zobacze co wymyślą? I co zobaczą w Horrorze w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki ''Avalon wchodzi do hotelu i wychodzi osoba z kartką wejdź do środka. Przyjazd Kilka minut po Avalon pod hotelem pojawił się oczekiwany autobus, który nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jako pierwszy opuścił go czarnowłosy chłopak ze słuchawkami na uszach. Juz z daleka było widać, że jest on typowym "luzakiem". Na plecach miał jedynie plecak, wypełniony tylko niezbędnymi rzeczami. <'''Brendon (pokój zwierzeń): Elo! Jestem Brendon.. No i ten tego.. Uwielbiam imprezować z laskami! O tak! Imprezy to mój żywioł! A oprócz tego lubię jeszcze muze. No i to... wszystko? Licze tutaj na ostrą zabawe, joł!> Po wyjściu z autobusu stanął przed wyjściem i pomagał wychodzić wszystkim dziewczynom, biorąc ich walizki. Do każdej wysyłał szeroki uśmiech i puszczał.'Podjeżdża kolejne , dziwne auto .I wysiada z niego blondyn o iście szatańskim nastroju. Podsyca on ogień nienawiści . Widać twarz bezwzględnego człowieka , który nie cofnie się przed niczym by zdobyć wygraną. Wysiada z walizkami , ale nagle drzwi odpadają. '' '''Bobbie ; '''Co za rupieć ! nie ma krzty szacunku ! Byłem prowadzącym ! Prawie wygrałem , a teraz mam tutaj gnić ! ''Wali pięścią w samochód .. Bobbie : Durne auto . Rozpada sią na tysiące części . Podnosi lusterko i się w nim przegląda. Po chwili przeglądania denerwuje się i je ściska . Bobbie : 'Nie no nie uniosę tego ! ''Kopie w oponę i trafia ona w sąsiedni dom .. '''Bobbie : Zero szacunku. .. Bierze walizki w ze wściekłością wchodzi do hotelu. Podjeżdża limuzyna. Wychodzi z niej piękna dziewczyna. Przechodzi kawałek i się potyka. Upada w ramiona Brendona. Annie: Oj... hihi. Ale ze mnie niezdara. (otrzepała się, stanęła koło niego i się zarumieniła) Ojej, walizki! (podbiega do limuzyny i wyjmuje 7 walizek) Ojej zapomniałabym! (znów staje koło Brendona) Brendon uśmiechnął się tylko kiedy Annie wpadła w jego ramiona i jeszcze ja przytulił. Brendon: Coz to za aniołek się pojawił? Jak się może zwać taka piękność? Annie: Hihihi! Jesteś słodziutki! Ja Annie. A ty? Brendon wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Brendon: No tak.. Anielska twarzyczka to i anielskie imię. Jestem Brendon, ale nazywaj mnie jak chcesz, cukiereczku. Annie: Brendon! Och, śliczne imię! Wychodzi Avalon z nożem we krwi.Okazuje isę że smarowała sobie kanapke dżemem. Avalon: '''Troche nie ładnie! Bobbie już jest w hotelu a wy tutaj odstawiacie romantico seriale, dlaczego?! '''Annie: Och, Avalon, jaka ty jesteś zazdrosna! Smacznego! Avalon: Możesz mówić sobie jak chcesz ale jedno moje słowo a będziesz sobie siedziała przykuta do krzesła 2 merty pod ziemią....Witaj Brendon... Rzuca kanapką w Annie i daje serwetke.. Avalon: Proszę! Brendon: Annie, aniołku. Moze rzeczywiście sprawdzimy jak wygodne są łóżka w tym hotelu? Ociera jej policzki brudne od kanapki. Annie: Okej! Chodźmy od tej Avalon, niech się obżera tymi kanapkami! Uciekają szybko do hotelu. Po drodze Brendon odwraca się jeszcze w kierunku Avalon i daje jej znak typu "zadzwoń do mnie laska". Chwilę później z daleka przyjeżdża na rowerze pewna dziewczyna. Zmęczona po długim pedałowaniu. Kimberly: Serio?! Wygrałam show, a stać mnie było tylko na rower... ehh... nie trzeba było dzielić się z wygraną... Po chwili Kimberly była już na miejscu i zeszła z roweru. Nieco zdezorientowana odrzekła... Kimberly: Halo... jest tu ktoś? Nagle ktoś wypada zza drzwi .. Bobbie : 'No co !? lubię bawić się nożami .. A to co to przyjechało .. ''Obejrzał się na Kimberly ''.. '''Bobbie ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''No, no , kogo mi ona przypomina. Nie , nie wspomnę o niej .. i Nie Veneida ! ''Kimberly podeszła do Bobbiego '''Kimberly: Hej! Ty prowadzisz ten hotel? Bobbie : '''Nie , ale mogę cię oprowadzić. Lubisz smród stęchlizny ? '''Kimberly: Dziwne pytanie... Kimberly zaśmiała się Brendon powiedział Annie, że poszedł do toalety, ale tak naprawdę poszedł zarywać do sprzątaczek. xD Annie: (przyszła) O, hej wam! Jestem Annie. A wy? (słodki uśmiech) Bobbie : 'O przylazło . Jak co jestem Bobbie ! jestem tym co siał zamęt na arenie ! Byłem zabijaką, a teraz .. ''Pada na ziemię i jęczy .. '''Bobbie : '''Musze siedzieć z wami ! i Do tego ta dziwna dziewczyna mi wpadła w oko ! Pryz okazji .. Bobbie jestem ! '''Kimberly: Widzisz? Chyba wpadłaś mu w oko Annie! Czekaj... to ty byłeś tym dziwnym prowadzącym w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń? Dlaczego dałeś zabić Naomi! Tak przy okazji. Miło mi was poznać jestem Kimberly. Annie: Ja mu? Ja nie jestem dziwna! Hej! Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? xD Kimberly: No... tak jakby sama mi się przedstawiłaś. Zezłoszczona Avalon prawie nie wybuchnie w końcie. Nagle podchodzi do reszty. Avalon: Mnie naprawde nie widzicie?! Mam tego dosyć!..Ale mam ciekawy pomysł...Ja to powiedziałam na głos?!...Idźcie do środka wszyscy.. Avalon odchodzi w bok i mówi w ciszy:.. Annie: Serio? Nawet nie pamiętam. Hej, ktoś coś mówił? Kimberly: Hmm... wiesz? Jakaś stara babcia mówiła tylko, że powinniśmy wejść do środka... Bobbie : Babcia ! Chyba krowa, bez opalenizny ze zła fizjonomią ciała. Założę , że lata za potrzebą co piec minut i ryje po książkach. Żałosne , Jest cień szansy że nie będzie potrzebowała respiratora. I oddawaj moje NOŻE ! . Spogląda w stronę Kimberly. Ma gwiazdki w oczach '' '''Bobbie :' Na serio ! Jedna mnie kojarzy .. Do nich podchodzi Avalon łapiąc za ręce Bobbiego i Kimberly po czym rzuca ich na ziemie. Avalon: Muszę tylko powiedzieć że wasz pokój znajdują się na poziomie -1. Przyjemnego spania ze szczurami. A i jeszcze coś... W tym oto apartamencie na dole jest tylko jedno, dwuosobowe łóżko.. Avalon bierze ich bagaże i w rzuca do Hotelu. Kimberly: Dwuosobowe?! O nie! Kimberly uderzyła pięścią w głowę Avalon, po czym sama wrzuciła ją do hotelu Kimberly: Pff... będzie mi tutaj ktoś rozkazywał... Annie: Hahaha! Mocne! Dobrze jej tak! Psycholka! (śmieje się) Po 5 minutach z garażu wyjeżdza katapulta z dwoma bysiorami i Avalon na czele. Bysiory wkładają wszystkich do katapulty po czym wystrzeliwują ich w wejście do hotelu. Avalon: I kto tutaj się śmieje''-(Śmieje się)-'' Kimberly: Powiem tylko jedno! Używaj Kremu nawilżającego... ta znajomość z Fatimą mnie zniszczyła... Bobbie : 'Leć , leć niczym orzeł ! Leć ! I zarżnij kogoś dla zabawy ! Mahaha ! <śmieję się jak psychopata> ''Nagle po poręczy od schodów zjechał Brendon, wyskakujac przed całą grupką. '''Brendon: Siemka! Po jakimś czasie przybiegła dziewczyna.Jej bagaż był niewielki,a ona nieco zdyszana. Victoria:Nigdy...więcej! Wchodzi do hotelu. Victoria:Cześć! Z autobusu wychodzi chłopak z dość jasnymi włosami, z plecakiem na ramionach. W nim ma wszystko co potrzeba.. Kenneth: Yo! Rozgląda się i nikogo nie widzi przed wejściem, nagle za hotelem było widać błysk pioruna niczym z horroru.. Kenneth: Super! Prawie jak w horrorze, hm.. Wchodzi do środka hotelu. Kenneth: Siema.. Zerknął na obecnych. Kenneth: To będzie dłuuugi pobyt.... Brendon zauważył nowe osóbki w hotelu. Podszedł do dwóch dziewczyn, Victorii i Emily. Ucałował obydwie w dłoń. Brendon: Witajcie! A co takie dwa promyczki słońca robią w tak ponurym miejscu? Przyjechał chłopak w zielonej bluzce i opalonej cerze na skuterze '' '''Benjamin':Super fajnie tu jest! Avalon:Idź tam Benjamin do reszty Benjamin: Ok. Avalon: Szybko! Victoria: <''do Brendona''> Czeeść... Przyjrzał się sytuacji z pocałowaniem dłoni.. Kenneth: Proszę, proszę.. jaki dżentelmen.. Aż się żygać chce, blee.. Wskazał na jamę ustną i zrobił "udawanego żyga".. Kamera przenosi się gdzieś w chmury. To tam leci samolot, a w rolę pilota wcieliła się różowowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu JoJo. JoJo: JoJo potrzebuje bombowego wejścia! Zrobiła szybki nawrót i skierowała samolot w miejsce do którego miała się udać. JoJo: 'Cel jest już blisko! ''Założyła swój różowy spadochron na plecy. '''JoJo: Panna JoJo jest już gotowa! To będzie odlot! Wybiła szybę w samolocie i zgrabnymi ruchami wyskoczyła z niego. JoJo: I to lubię! Ha, ha! JoJo zapomniała jednak o jednej rzeczy. O wyciągnięciu paska, który miał otworzyć jej spadochron. JoJo: 'Czy ja przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniałam? ''Podrapała się po głowie i spojrzała w dół. Ujrzała kartony, które stały obok drogi. '''JoJo: Nie za ciekawie to wygląda... Kartony na szczęście zamortyzowały jej wypadek. Po chwili JoJo wyłoniła się ze sterty kartonów.'' JoJo: Mówiłam, że będzie odjazdowo! Aaa! Położyła się na ziemi i zaczęła udawać umarlaka, żeby zwrócić uwagę innych. Annie: (zauważyła, jak Brendon całuje dwie dziewczyny i podchodzi do Kenneth'a) Hej! Jestem Annie. A ty? Przyjeżdża kolejna limuzyna, z której wysiada jakaś blondynka. Patricia: Mamy być w jakimś hotelu? Ale i tak wygram! Patricia wchodzi do hotelu. Patricia: Siemka! Na motorze przyjeżdża chłopak i wchodzi do hotelu. Blejt: 'Siema! ''Do Blejta podchodzi Patricia. '''Patricia: Cześć Blejt! Blejt: '''Cześć. Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam? Przecież się nie przedstawiłem. '''Patricia: Chyba widziałam cię w takim jednym programie? Blejt: 'Aha. A ty jak masz na imię? ''Podjeżdża kolejna limuzyna, a zniej wysiada dość rockowo ubrana szatynka, która przemierza obecnych chłopaków wzrokiem... Patrzy na Benjamina. 'Maddie: '''Nie, zbyt słodki ''Patrzy na Kennetha 'Maddie: '''Nie, zbyt niechlujny... ''Patrzy na Blejta 'Maddie: '''Nie, zbyt pozerski... ''Nagle przez zamyślenie wpada na Brendona... 'Maddie i Brendon: '''Auć! '''Brendon: '''Kicia, coś nie tak? Jesteś jakaś zamulona... '''Maddie: '''Nie, nic się nie stało... ''Maddie mierzy Brendona wzrokiem od stóp do głowy '''Maddie: '''Ideał... '''Brendon: '''Co powiedziałaś kicia? Wybacz, ale twój wygląd mnie przejął... Bo wyglądzasz znakomicie... '''Maddie: '''Hmmm... Wiesz? Słodki jesteś, ale jak już chcesz mnie poderwać to musisz zrezygnować z innych... ''Puszcza mu oc''zko '''Brendon: Ach... Przez moją lekką głupotę zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Brendon, ale nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. A ty, jak nazywasz się kicia? Maddie: '''Jestem Maddie... Ale, dla ciebie mogę być kicia.... Mrau... Ale cóż... Skoro twierdzisz że jestem fajna Bren... Ogierze, to może zorganizujmy jakąś imprezkę? Aha i cześć wszystkim! '''Avalon: '''Po pierwsze, ŻADNYCH imprez, po drugie nie róbcie mi tu kolejnych sweet romantycznych scen i po trzecie... Witaj. '''Maddie: '''Taa... Dzięki za powitanie... Aha ogierze, jak coś to jest to mój numer... Nie zgób go. '''Annie: '''Hej! Brendon nie jest tylko twój! '''Maddie: '''A ta? Co to za jedna? Nie znam cię! '''Annie: '''Nie gadam z tobą! '''Maddie: '''I doooobrze! '''Brendon: '''Hej, me słodkie dziewczęta! Spokojnie, nie ma się o co kłócić! '''Avalon: '''Ekchem! Jak już to CISZA! '''Maddie: '''Taa... Ychym... '''Annie: Sama siedź cicho bo się drzesz najwięcej! Kenneth: Uspokójcie się.. A i jestem Kenneth, Annie. Annie: Miło mi cię poznać, Kenneth! (uśmiechnęła się słodko) Kenneth: Tak, mi również miło cię poznać. Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Chwilę później przyjechał autobus, z którego wysiadła dziewczyna o długich, brązowych włosach. Pauline: 'Już nigdy więcej nie pojadę takim brudnym, śmierdzącym autobusem. Mogłam przyjechać na deskorolce, byłoby chociaż lepsze wejście. ''Rozgląda się po okolicy. 'Pauline: '''Fajny hotel, rzeczywiście nadaje się do horroru. A tak w ogóle, ktoś tu jest? ''Znowu się rozgląda 'Pauline: '''Pewnie są w środku. Albo już nie żyją. ''Wchodzi do hotelu i znowu się rozgląda dyskretnie zmierzając każdego wzrokiem . 'Pauline: '''Hej wszystkim. ''Pierwszy podchodzi do niej Brendon. 'Brendon: '''Witaj maleńka! Jak się nazywasz? '''Pauline: '''Jestem Pauline, a ty? '''Brendon: '''Nazywam się Brendon. Może cię oprowadzić po hotelu, koteczku? '''Pauline: '''Z chęcią, ale trochę później. A tak w ogóle to zapamiętaj sobie, że mam już chłopaka. '''Brendon: '''Ależ to nie szkodzi. On się o niczym nie dowie. ''Puszcza jej oczko Przyjeżdża taksówka i wychodzi z niej dziewczyna. '''Emily: Nareszcie ! Dojechałam tu. Wchodzi do hotelu Emily: Aha to ja będę tu mieszkać. Super... Emily ( Pokój zwierzeń ) ''': Okej. Jestem Emily no i... miałam trudne dzieciństwo. Właściwie nie wiem po co tu przyjechałam. Podobno mieszka tu moja rodzina, ale to chyba pomyłka. '''Emily: No dobra. Cześć ! Jak się nazywacie ? Blejt: '''Cześć. Jestem Blejt. '''Emily: A ja Emily. W tym czasie JoJo otwiera swoje małe oczęta i energicznie wstaje z ziemi. JoJo: Hej! Żadna cholera nie będzie mi tutaj ignorować JoJo! Tupnęła nóżką. W tej chwili podchodzi do niej Avalon. Avalon: Powiedz mi, że nie porwali Cię kosmici i oddali, żeby wkurzyć resztę społeczności ziemskiej? JoJo: 'Nie! Ja, JoJo. Przybywam z odległego miejsca zwanego... ''Podrapała się po głowie. '''JoJo: Ahh, nie ważne! Jestem potomkinią Królestwa Orków! Wystarczy? Avalon: ''(w myślach)'' Świruska... To dobrze! JoJo: Co tam mówisz? Wsadziła rękę do spodni, wyjęła z nich kanapkę z dżemem i ugryzła kawałek kanapki. JoJo: Mmm, pychota! Tylko czemu taka gorąca? Wzruszyła ramionami. Zszkowana Avalon upadła na ziemię. Avalon: Coo... Cooo.. Ty wyyyprawiasz? JoJo: Jem kanapkę! Powiedziała z dumą. Avalon wstała. Avalon: Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjechałaś tu po to, żeby zamieszkać w tamtym hotelu? Wskazała palcem na hotel. JoJo: 'Jasne, że tak! Uwielbiam hotele! Są takie duże i mają ogromne windy, w których spokojnie zmieścił by się nawet słoń! ''Avalon zrobiła zszokowaną minę i zaczęła krzyczeć. '''JoJo: Jej! Bardzo ładnie krzyczysz! Ja też chcę! Zaczęła krzyczeć z Avalon. Po chwili przestała. JoJo: 'Jej! Wyglądamy jak wariatki! Czad! ''Znowu zaczęła krzyczeć i w podskokach pobiegła w stronę hotelu. Tymczasem w holu Victoria zajęta była obserwowaniem pomieszczenia i ludzi się w nim znajdujących.Wreszcie podeszła do jakiejś szafki i,uważając by nikt z pracowników hotelu nie widział,wzięła porcelanową ozdobę i ukryła ją za plecami.Odeszła cicho pogwizdując... Po chwili do Victorii podeszła Patricia. '''Patricia: Hej! Widziałam co ty zrobiłaś! Victoria:Odezwała się ta,co ukradła ciuchy własnej babci... Patricia: Ale ja przecież nigdy nie ukradłam niczego mojej babci! Zdenerwowana Patricia ucieka od Victorii. Tymczasem na zewnątrz nadjeżdza rower, na nim jakiś chłopak. Potyka się o kamyk i upada na ziemię. Maxymilian: 'Nosz, kurdę! Znowu to samo! ''Zauważa, że jest na miejscu. 'Max: '''To chyba tu... Hey! Jest tu ktoś?! ''Brak odpowiedzi. 'Max: '''Hm...... no to wchodzę.... ''Wchodzi do środka. 'Max: '''Halo?! Jestem Max! I mam tu występować! O jakaś kartka. "Witaj Max. Tu Avalon, prowadząca. Niestety nie mogę Cię powitać osobiście, bo w tym hotelu jest niezły bałagan. Wszyscy jesteśmy na górze, dołącz. Możesz tez pójść do pokoju Zwierzeń..." '''Max: '''Hm... czemu nie. '''Max(w Pokoju Zwierzeń): '''Hey, am......jestem Max i......noszę kapelusz. ''Max wchodzi na górę. '''Max: '''Halo?! Avalon?! Jesteś?! '''Avalon: Nie. Jestem na zgrupowaniu fanek Księdza Natanka.. Jasne że jestem!.. Max: 'Dobrze, nie bulwersuj się tak... możesz mi wyjaśnić o co tu chodzi?? ''Avalon drpaie się po głowie. '''Avalon: Będziecie tu planować nowe mapy.... Max: '''Aha... '''Max (w PZ): '''WTF?? '''Max: A gdzie mogę się rozgościć? Nagle Avalon wyciągneła czerwony guzik. Avalon: 'Tam... ''Po wciśnięciu przez Avalon przycisku z ziemi wysuneła się wielka packa na muchy która zaczeła gonić Maxa aż doszedł do pozostałych. 'Max: '''A.... to tu wszyscy są... ''Adrian przyjechał autem bez rejestracji. Czujny podszedł do tajemniczej dziewczyny (Avalon) '''Adrian: Pracujesz dla wywiadu?! Avalon: 'Taa. Niestety wywiad mówi że niedługo zbombardują nas więc trzeba wejść do środka... ''Adrian zaczął szarpać Avalon '''Adrian: Mówiłem! Ale nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć... Adrian złapał Avalon za rękę i zaczął ją ciągnąć do hotelu Adrian: Ratujmy swoje życia! Recpecja Hotelowa. Po krótkiej kłótni wszyscy dostali swoje klucze pokojowe oprócz Bobbiego i Kimberly którzy nie potrzebowali kluczy do piwnicy. JoJo, Patricia i Victoria otrzymali pokój nr.1 jednak Victoria się zamienił i w pokoju nr.1 za niego jest Blejt. Maxymilian,Blejt i Kenneth otrzymali pokój nr.4. Wyjątkowo Annie,Maddie prowały Brendona do pokoju nr.3 z których dobiegały hałasy wrzasku. Benjamin wylądował w pokoju nr.5 niechętnie z Emily i Pauline.Po uciecce JoJo na strych do pokoju nr.1 zaprosiły dziewczyny Adriana. Jedynie Kimberly i Bobbie zostali wysłani do piwnicy do małego dwóosobego pokoiku. Pokój 4 Z pokoju nr.4 Victoria również uciekła, i zamieszkała wraz z JoJo na strychu. Kenneth ': Sorry koleś, ale skoro ta laska uciekła to niemam zamiaru mieszkać z tobą sam na sam, nielubię takich kowbojków bo to zazwyczaj pedały, więc nara.. szukaj sobie nowego lokum. ''Wywalił Maxymiliana za drzwi, wraz z jego bagażem. Po czym zamknął się w pokoju, mając go tylko dla siebie. '''Kenneth: O tak, to jest to.. cały pokój mój!! Haha! Max: Co za ciul.... Max przechodzi się pokojach, przechodzi koło pokoju Kimberly Max: 'Tam nie będe ryzykował. ''Przechodzi obok pokoju nr. 5. 'Max: '''Nie mam wyjścia... (Wchodzi) Hey, mogę z wami zamieszkac bo Kenneth wszystkich wywalił? ''W tym momencie nad głową Maxa przeleciały bagaże Benjamina. 'Pauline: '(do Benjamina) Nie zostaniesz tutaj z nami, jeszcze będziesz nas podglądał. Patrzy na Maxa. 'Pauline: '(do Maxa) Sorki, to pokój tylko dla dziewczyn. Ale teraz przynajmniej masz towarzysza. Wypycha chłopaków za drzwi, jednocześnie zabierając klucz Benjaminowi. 'Pauline: '''Na pewno ktoś inny zechce was przyjąć. ''Zamyka drzwi z trzaskiem. '''Max: Po prostu świetnie. Co robimy? Spogląda na Pokój Zwierzeń. Max: ' Chyba musimy rozgościć się tam. (Wskazuje Pokój Zwierzeń) Pokój 3 ''Od razu po zajęciu pokoju Annie zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Ich pokój był przerażający. Bylo tylko jedno wybite okno, trzy pokryte pajęczynami i kurzem łóżka i jedna skrzypiąca szafa. Dziewczyny się przeraziły. '''Brendon: Ale ekstra warunki! Wskoczył na jedno z łóżek. Annie: Dobra, przyszłaś zwiedzić to teraz zegnamy Maddie! Maddie: Masz racje, zegnamy, ale ciebie! Annie: Nikt cie tu nie chce! Maddie: Phi, chyba właśnie ciebie nikt tu nie chce, wiec zabieraj te tandetne walizki! Annie rzuciła się na Maddie. Zaczęły się szarpać za włosy. Brendonowi bardzo się to podobało, ale wpadł na lepszy pomysł i rozdzielił dziewczyny. Brendon: Cukiereczki najsłodsze, mam pomysł. Maddie: Jaki? Brendon: Zorganizujemy u nas imprezkę! Wyjmuje z plecaka kilka flaszek i płyt muzycznych. Maddie: Jej! Jestem za! Annie: Byleby tylko ta babcina tutaj nie przyszła.. Maddie: Avalon? Annie: Dokładnie. Jeszcze by kości połamała tańcząc przy rurze.. Wybuchneli śmiechem. Brendon: To co? Organizujemy imprezke? Strych Victoria siedziała sobie na strychu, kiedy to przypomniała, że zostawiła w starym lokum ozdobę, którą sobie przywłaszczyła. Pobiegła do pokoju nr.4 i w milczeniu zaczęła szukać swego łupu. JoJo przybiegła do swojego pokoju i wskoczyła na łóżko, które od jej ciężaru załamało się. JoJo: Hej! Ja wcale nie jestem taka gruba! Kopnęła łóżko. JoJo: No i gdzie ja mam spać... Spojrzała na łóżko Victorii i głośno się zaśmiała. JoJo: Nieee, nie mogę jej tego zrobić. Odwróciła się i ujrzała dziurę przez którą do strychu wpadały promienie słoneczne. JoJo: A to co to? Podeszła bliżej. JoJo: Hmmm, detektyw JoJo musi to sprawdzić! Powiększyła dziurę i przez tajemne przejście wskoczyła na dach. JoJo: Jej, jak tu... Poślizgnęła się na kałuży i o mało co nie spadła z dachu, ale w porę złapała się za rynnę. JoJo: Jej, chyba mam duże kłopoty... Na pomoc! Pomyślała przez chwilę i jak baletnica wskoczyła na dach. JoJo: Bosko! Jednak te lata nauki baletu na coś się przydały. Stanęła przy kominie i zaczęła się gapić w niebo. Piwnica Tymczasem w piwnicy Kimberly : Mogli nam dać lepsze lokum . Spoglądają za zwisające pająki , obkurczone meble i dziwny zapach zgnilizny. '' '''Bobbie :' I że ja niby mam tutaj mieszkać .. To jest jakiś koszmar. Zaczyna rzucać przedmiotami . Rzuca wszystkim co popadnie i wrzeszczy. Nieco się opanowuję , gdy widzi Kimberly '' '''Kimberly :' Uspokój się proszę ! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiem ,ze przyprawiam cię w odrażenie i niesmak . No i ca co wy się gapicie ! Spogląda na dziwne koczowisko chłopaków. '''Kimberly : Co się dzieje Bobbie ! Co ty wyrabiasz ! Bobbie : 'Tak nie może być , nie powinienem być tutaj .. nie mogę .. ''Popycha Kimberly i wyciąga ze swojego worka nóż i przebija sobie oczy .. 'Bobbie : '''AHAHA ! Co za uczucie .. ''Wyciąga go a z niego sączy się krew , która kapie na podłogę .. '''Kimberly ; Co ty wyprawiasz . Jak ty to mogłeś zrobić ! Z przerażenia nie może do niego podejść .. Bobbie : 'Niestety to jest nieuniknione .. I strzeż się Avalon. To miejsce , jest coś z nim nie tak ! Nie wiem dlaczego. Żegnaj Kimberly .. ''Wbija sobie nóż w brzuch i zaczyna się szarpać , po czym pada nieprzytomny na ziemię . krew spływa do studzienki , gdzie wpada do wody. '' '''Kimberly : '''NIE ! ''Podbiega do jego martwego ciała , po czym je tuli . 'Kimberly : '''Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić samą ? Jak tak mogłeś ? I o co ci chodziło .. ''Patrzy się w jego zmasakrowane zwłoki i dziwnie okazuje uczucie . '''Kimberly : Nie zostawiaj mnie samej proszę ! Pokój 5 Roztrzęsiona Kimberly wbiegła do pokoju. Płakała i natknęła się na Pauline Kimberly: Dlaczego on musiał się zabić?! Pauline: '''Co się stało? Kto się niby zabił?! '''Kimberly: B...b...bobbie! Zabił się na moich oczach... Kimberly zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać Pauline: '''Proszę... Uspokój się. Wiesz czemu on się zabił? '''Kimberly: To się stało tak szybko... nawet nie zdążyłam się z nim lepiej poznać, a teraz muszę mieszkać sama w piwnicy, z jego zimnym ciałem... Pauline: '''Jeśli chcesz, to możesz zamieszkać z nami. Tak się złożyło, że mamy jedno łóżko wolne. '''Kimberly: Mogę? Nie zniosła bym tej nocy tam... dzięki! Chwilę później Kimberly wróciła z małą torbą. Była rozkojarzona. Usiadła na łóżku i siedziała bez ruchu Pokój 4 Kenneth: Czego tu ty tak właściwie szukasz, może pomóc ci ? Patrzał na Victorię z założonymi rękami. Victoria:Nie,to przedmiot osobisty! Nieco zdenerwowana wraca do szukania,ale wciąż nie znajduje zguby. Victoria:Nosz *****!!! Kenneth: Ej, wyluzuj trochę co. Jakby co zawsze możesz wrócić do tego pokoju. Victoria:Skąd mam mieć pewnosc,ze go nie zamkniesz na klucz? Baardzo zdenerwowana wychodzi z pokoju trzaskając przy tym drzwiami i przeklinając. Recepcja hotelowa. W trakcie gdy wszystkie osoby są w pokojach Avalon idzie do Spiżarni w którym znajduje pocięte ciało Bobbiego oraz wciśnięty w ramie nożyk. Wyjmuje go i widzi morderce. Avalon: Musiał wiedzieć co się święci dlatego się zabił. Odkrywa że w Spiżarni wyciął słowo P O K Ł I E. Morderca: Najwidoczniej bał się tej gry,podobną sam prowadził i wiedział że tym razem to on będzie cierpiał .Ale jak tu się znalazł, ktoś go tutaj zostawił. Avalon: I tak będą szukać go. Morderca kładzie list na recpecji. Morderca: Przeczytają to się dowiedzą że wyjechał. Jedynie osoby która dowiedziały się o jego śmierci nie uwierzy w to ale jak cos powie to osądzą ją o zabójstwo. Pare godzin później wybiła 18:00 a z nią wsyzstkie dzwi zamkneły sie automatycznie a cały teren hotelu zastał zamknięty przez 3 metrowe płoty. Wszyscy z przerażeniem uciekli po usłyszanych krzykach z pokoju 2. Pokój luster. Brendon, Annie i Maddie weszli do pokoju luster ale dzwi do korytarza niechciały się odtworzyć więc zaczeli szukac innych dzwi. Brendon: Moje ślicznotki! Nie bójcie się! Chodzcie ze mną. Maddie: O jaki ty jesteś super! Dziękuje. Annie: A może lepiej rozdźielić się i pszeszukać ten pokój. Brendon: Chyba ''-(wzruszył ramionami)-'' Maddie zaczeła krzyczeć do lustra. Wszyscy podbiegli do niej i zobaczyli odbicie osoby trzymającej serce. Po chwili lustro się zbiło a oni uciekli od niego najdalej jak sie da. Annie: Co to było? Brendon: Nie wiem! Zaraz... W tym lustrze są dzwi. Maddie: Nie wchodź tam! Annie: Właśnie! Maddie tam wejdzie Maddie: Taa! Chciałabyś.. Gdy dziewczyny się kłóciły Brendon wskoczył do lustra po czym się zamkneło a dzwi wejściowe się otworzyły. Dziewczyny z krzykiem uciekły. Dach. Victoria uciekła na dach do JoJo. Zauważyła że JoJo ma związaną ręke do rynny a sama wisi nad hotelem. Po 10 minutach udało jej sie ją wciągnąć. Victoria: Nic ci nie jest?! JoJo: JoJo jest cała ale ty nie będziesz. JoJo zaczeła ścigać Victorie ze scyzorykiem w ręku po czym walneła o komin i zmedlała po obudzeniu zobaczyła jak Victoria ją niesie do Hotelu . JoJo: Co ty robisz mi?! Victoria: Nie zostawiła bym ciebie na dachu. JoJo: Ale związaną to mogłaś zostawić. Victoria: Co!? Ja niewiem o czym mówisz. JoJo: Czyli to nie ty związałaś JoJo? Victoria: Ja dopiero co przyszłam na góre po tym jak usłyszałam krzyki z pokoju 2. JoJo: To JoJo zwraca ci honor. Recpecja hotelowa Kimberly zderzyła się z Annie i ''Maddie. Chwile później Kenneth,Maxymilian i Benjamin też się na nie natkneli.'' Benjamin: Ktoś wie co to był za dźwięk? Annie: Ja się bardzie martwie o Brendona. Kimberly: A co się stało? Maddie: Otóż.... Tajemniczy pokoik w środku lustra Brendon się obudził i poczuł ból w głowie. Zobaczył że wisi przypięty do ściany a koło niego są jeszcze Kenneth,Patricia,Adrian i Emily. Brendon: Co jest?! Patricia: Ja też zadałam sobie to pytanie. Kenneth: I znasz odpowiedź? Emily: Raczej znasz sposób na wydostanie się stąd? Brendon: Jak wogóle się tu znaleźliśmy. Kenneth: My nie wiemy. Pamiętami tylko zajawki ale więcej nic. Nagle z ciebnia wysuneła sie czarna postać. Morderca: Ja znam sposób na wydostanie się stąd. Dzwi się otworzą tylko wtedy gdy jedna osoba bedzie cały czas zamknięta w kajdankach. Jeżeli to nie zrobicie dzwi się zamkną i wszystkich was porozcinam tak by zorbić z was parówki .Macie 10 minut. Morderca wyszedł po czym dzwi się zamkneły. Recepcja hotelowa Po wielkiej opowieści Maddie, Annie zaczeła czytać list położony na recepcji. Annie: '''"Drodzy Koledzy i Koleżanki. Musiałem wyjechać na pogrzeb rodziny która zgineła w wypadku więc nie wróce już do hotelu. Pozdrawiam. Bobbie" '''Kimberly (Pokój Zwierzeń ): Co to za list?! Przecież Bobbie nie żyje. Patricia i ja nie możemy wygadać że nie żyje bo wszyscy pomyślą że zabiliśmy jego. Tajemniczy pokoik w środku lustra. Brendon dzięki małemu scyzorykowi odtworzył wszystkie kłódki i wszystkich uwolnił. Adrian: Jedna osoba musi tu zostać. Emily: Losujmy. Po losowaniu wyszło że Brendon musi zostać w pokoiku. Brendon: Ja nie! Możemy uzyc tego szkieletora zamiast żywej osoby przecież. Kenneth i Adrian zawiesili szkieletora a Brendon pozamykał kłódki.Dzwi są otowrzyły ale ktoś wypuścił gaz usypiający i wszyscy usneli. Cały Hotel Oprócz Recpecji hotelowej w każdym pokoju został wypuszczony gaz usypiający. Recpecja hotelowa. Wszyscy stoja wrycii. Maddie: '''Więc co robimy? '''Benjamin: Ja... Po chwili zaciemniony człowiek włożył miecz w ciało Benjamina i przebił go na wylot. Ten zaczął pryskac krwią we wszystkich. Morderca rozciął go i wyją jego serce by każdemu pokazać. Wszyscy zaczeli krzyczeć. Nagle zaciemniona postać uciekła i w recpecji ulotnił się gaz usypiający. Pokój 3. Maddie odrazu wstała i zaczeła krzyceć.''Spostrzegła że wszyscy są i nic nie słychać. Uznała że to był sen i zasneła'' Przed hotelem Avalon stoi przed hotelem. Avalon: Dziwnie jest w tym hotelu co nie? Był to sen a może rzeczywistość? Oczywiście że rzeczywitość. Płacą nam za takie bajeczki dla tej dzieciarni. To był Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki. Oglądajcie nas za tydzień chyba że wczesniej ktos was zabije. THE END!?